cat is accidently expelled
by afterschool225
Summary: When Cat Valentine is accidently expelled, Tori tries to help Cat come back into Hollywood Arts by making a plan or idea for the principal to change her mind. Will Tori make principal Helen change her mind and put Cat back into Hollywood Arts or will Cat go to ordinary high school. Read about it and find out.


Cat is accidently expelled

When Cat Valentine is accidently expelled, Tori tries to help Cat come back into Hollywood Arts by making a plan or idea for the principal to change her mind. Will Tori make principal Helen change her mind and put Cat back into Hollywood Arts or will Cat go to ordinary high school. Read about it and find out.

One day, Cat walked into Hollywood arts, towards Tori and said to her.

Cat: Hey Tori.

Tori: Hey cat.

Cat: Do you want to know what I had for dinner and dessert.

Tori: what did you have?

Cat: I had spaghetti Bolognaise for dinner and for dessert, I had strawberry pancakeria which is strawberry ice-cream on pancakes.

Tori: oh cool. Okay bye

Cat: goodbye to you.

(Victorious theme song)

After the conversation between at and Tori, Cat went into the auditorium and forgot about first period until she looked into her she sneaked out of Hollywood Arts but she got caught from the principal and got taken with the principal to her office.

Principal Helen: Cat Valentine, why would you do this, I can't believe. This is the first time I have ever heard about you being bad.

Cat: No, if I went to class period 1, Sikowitz would have shouted at me for why I am late and I would have gotten sent to Detention. Please, I will never get in trouble ever again. PINKY PROMISE.

_**When Cat made a promise with principal Helen, Principal Helen let Cat out of getting into trouble. The next day came and when she went into the hallway, people were pretending to tell her that her locker is on fire so Cat ran to her locker. Principal Helen was walking passed her locker and when Cat reached her locker, she bought a fire extinguisher and accidently released the key and then it went straight into Principal Helen's face.**_

_**(set in the hallway)**_

Cat and Tori: ohhh, sorry.

Principal Helen: Cat Valentine, you are EXPELLED!(while wiping white stuff out of her face)

Tori: Cat, it's alright.

Cat: you pranksters happy that I'm expelled, you mean old guys.

_**Cat starts running away and heading towards home.**_

KNOCK KNOCK

Cat: who's there.

Tori: Tori.

Cat: Tori who.

Tori: it's Tori from school.

Cat: that's not funny at all.

Tori: this is not a joke. This is really Tori.

_**Cat opens door**_

Cat: what do you want.

Tori: can I come in please.

Cat: kay kay.

_**Tori walks in with a shocking face**_

Tori: wow, this looks like the pink palace.

Cat: yeah, that's what I said when I first came here. So why did you come here.

Tori: I got an idea of how to get you back into Hollywood Arts.

_**So Cat and Tori decide to make a idea or plan to get Cat back into Hollywood arts. Their plan is that when principal Helen walks in, Robbie (a.k.a the robber) comes and tries to steal anything from her, and then Cat will come and start chasing after the robber and give back the object back to Principal Helen and then she will put Cat back into Hollywood arts.**_

_**(set in the front hallway)**_

Principal Helen walks in.

Robber: give me your pearphone.

Robber steals pearphone and starts running away from Principal Helen.

Cat: I'll save you Principal Helen.

Cat starts chasing Robbie the robber and she gets him and gives back the pearphone to Principal Helen.

Tori: you know what yu should do.

Principal: what.

Cat: put me back into Hollywood arts.

Principal: okay, Cat Valentine you are back into Hollywood Arts.

Cat and Tori: yay.

Principal Helen: but there is someone that already has your locker. His name is Sinjin.

Tori: it's alright, we'll take care of it.

(set at the hallway where Cat's locker is)

Jade: walks towards Sinjin with an axe and Sinjin gets scared and run away.

Cat: thank you Jade and Tori, especially you Tori. THANK YOU!

Tori: you're welcome.

Jade: I don't care.

Tori: then why did you help Cat get her locker back.

Jade: no, I just like holding axes and walking towards people, they start to get scared and run away. Hahah.

They all hug together.

THE END…


End file.
